Dispensing cartons are known. Conventional cartons typically include a pattern of tear lines defining a removable section of the carton. When the section is removed, articles can be removed through the resultant dispenser opening. Conventional dispensing cartons, however, often fail to provide ease of dispensing of articles held within the carton. They may also fail to sufficiently retain articles within the carton once the carton has been opened, or may lack flexibility in the number of positions from which they may dispense articles.